Kîra "Krümel" Aloisa
|Klasse = |Vorname = Kira |Nachname = Aloisa |Geburt = 29.7. in Westfall |Alter = 24 (sie wirkt jedoch höchstens 20) |Größe = etwa 1,50 |Gewicht = zu wenig |Haarfarbe = schwarz |Augenfarbe = intensives tiefes Blau |Besonderheiten = die Augen der mittlere Schneidezahn unten links ist halb abgebrochen}} Das Vertrauen ist eine zarte Pflanze. Ist es zerstört, so kommt es so bald nicht wieder. Wie ein Krümel aussieht Körperliche Erscheinung Anhand ihres Aussehens fällt es sehr schwer, das Alter der kleinen, schmalen Person einzuschätzen. Ihr Körper ist nicht von vielen weiblichen Rundungen geprägt, eher scheint das Wort "flach" ihren Bauch, ihre Brust und ihren Po zu beschreiben. Mit ihren höchstens 1,50 Metern geht sie sicher unter einigen älteren Kindern unter. Unwahrscheinlich also, dass sie älter als 20 Jahre, wahrscheinlich sogar, dass sie noch um einiges jünger ist. Wären da nicht diese Augen. Die intensiven, blauen Augen stechen durch eine Tiefe aus dem sonst eher unscheinbaren Gesicht hervor. Eine Tiefe, die den Blick eines Jeden zu verschlingen droht und als einziger Hinweis darauf dient, dass sie älter ist als es scheint. Blass und schmal ist das Gesichtchen, die Züge noch reichlich mädchenhaft zu nennen. Neben den Augen fällt lediglich noch auf, dass der mittlere Schneidezahn unten links abgebrochen ist. Dünne schwarze Haare umrahmen das Gesicht, stets so wirr, als wären sie noch nie in Kontakt mit einem Kamm gekommen. Datei:Blue_eyes.jpg Kleidung Die Kleidung ist einfach, zweckmäßig und nie ganz sauber. Meist findet man Löcher und Risse daran. Trotzdem kann man an ihr bei wiederholtem Sehen verschiedene Kleidungsstücke entdecken. Lediglich die Tasche aus festem Leder trägt sie immer am Gürtel. An den Füßen trägt sie lediglich Hornhaut und Staub. Oft riecht sie leicht nach Erde und Schweiß. Seit einiger Zeit sieht man Krümel oft in Kleidern durch die Stadt laufen. Dabei handelt es sich um maßgeschneiderte Stücke, die Stoffe sind meist edel und der Schnitt ist auffällig weit, sodass sie in ihrer Bewegung nicht eingeschränkt ist. Dann trägt sie jedoch nicht die Gürteltasche und auch keinen Gürtel, sondern einen Jutebeutel oder eine andere 'damenhafte' Tasche. Narben, Waffen und (Haut-)Schmuck Sollte man sie jemals mit freien Armen sehen, wird man am rechten Arm sechs Narben entdecken, die sich recht ähnlich sehen, sie scheinen ein und dieselbe Ursache zu haben. Einen Dolch vielleicht? Drei dieser Narben befinden sich am Unterarm, zwei auf der Oberseite, eine auf der Unterseite. Die anderen drei dieser Narben sind auf dem Oberarm zu finden. Weitere Narben findet man am unteren Rückenbereich, wenn man denn einen Blick darauf werfen kann. Lange, sehr schmale Linien gehen dort waagerecht über die gesamte Seite des Rückens. Bei der blassen Haut kann man diese Narben meist nicht einmal sehen, sondern nur ertasten. right Waffen trägt Krümel selten offen mit sich. Jedoch kann man nie wissen, was sie im Strumpfband oder Ärmel versteckt. Unbewaffnet ist sie jedenfalls selten, mindestens zwei Wurfdolche hat sie wohl immer dabei. Diese sind einfach, aber dünn und robust aus widerstandsfähigem Mithril gearbeitet. Ein Hautbild erstreckt sich über Rücken, Schultern und Oberarme. Feine, detaillierte Federn bilden die Flügel, die wirken, als wären sie ausgebreitet und zum Fliegen bereit. Ganz in Schwarz und Weiß gestochen passt das Hautbild perfekt zu ihrer schneeweißen Haut und den rabenschwarzen Haaren. Die Arbeit lässt auf einen Könner schließen. Krümelzutaten *still und schweigsam *wunderlich *abwesend *scheu *frech *in sich gekehrt *aufdringlich *schüchtern *hilfsbereit *redselig wie ein Stein *unbeholfen und überfordert *fehl am Platz *große Klappe *zurückhaltend *verträumt *introvertiert *unruhig und hektisch *lieb *kompliziert left Krümelige Gerüchte *‎''"Hab gehört, die soll mit jedm Kerl ins Bett steigen."'' *''"Quatsch! Die hat doch schon Angst, sobald sie jemand berührt!"'' *''"Sie soll im Schloss wohnen. Wie ne Adlige!"'' *''"Im Schloss? Von wegen! Hab schon von Mehreren gehört, dass sie nachts immer hinter das Zwergenviertel zum See geht. Die is obdachlos!"'' *''"Man hat sie öfter beim Armenhaus gesehen. Bestimmt steckt sie mit diesen Kriminellen unter einer Decke."'' *''"Der Freund der Schwester meiner Nachbarin hat gesagt, sie is immer breit. Dreckige Junkies!"'' *''"Ich hab gesehen, wie sie die Drogen von nem Kerl in den See geworfen hat!"'' *''"In letzter Zeit sieht man sie ja nur noch in Kleidchen rumlaufen. Ob sie sich nen Kerl angeln will?"'' *''"Blödsinn. Haste ma jesehn, s das für Kleider sin? Feinste Stoffe, die hat sich nen Adlig'n scho längs geangelt..."'' *''"Ich hab ja gehört, dass sie aus ner Adelsfamilie abgehaun is. Die tut nur so, als würdse in die Gosse gehören."'' *''"Stimmt! Ich hab gehört, dass der König sie sucht! Bestimmt hat se irgendwas angestellt!"'' *''"Ach, ihr habt doch zu tief in den Becher geguckt. Sie is ne Gossengöre und gesucht wird se von ner Räuberbande aus Elwynn."'' *''"Ich hab gehört, dass es ne Räuberbande ausm Rotkamm is."'' *''"Sie soll mal da gewesen sein, in ner Räuberbande. Kann aber kämpfen, wie son Agent vom Könich!"'' *''"Eeeecht? Hab gehört, die hasst Waffen und würde nich ma eine anpacken, um ihr Lebn zu schützen..."'' *''"Sie soll überall die Wände beschmiert haben inner Stadt!"'' *''"Beschmiert, beschmiert. Sin doch hübsche Bilder. Endlich ma was Schönes un die dämlichen Wachen sperren sie ins Verlies. Sollten froh sein!"'' *''"Stimmt. Schöne Bilder statt grauer Wände. Un' es is' nur Kohle! Beim nächst'n Regen isses doch wieder weg!"'' *''"Quatsch, die kann nichts. Nicht mal Bilder malen. Völlig untalentiert soll 'se sein. Die war das bestimmt nich'."'' Krümel in aller Munde Bild:IconSmall_Human_Male.gif Laigh, Streuner:'' "Gibt bei der Kleinen irgendwie kein dazwischen: Entweder willst ihr den Kopf an die Wand drücken oder ihr nen Pflaster draufpappen und nen Lolly zuschieben...'' Ihr Problem is die Stadt. Die Stadt ändert dich, s'leider sehr selten umgekehrt. Ihr Vorteil dagegen: Die Stadt kümmert es nich das Geringste, ob das kleine Goldstück drauf geht oder nich - Konzentrier dich Krümel, eines Tages - solltest dich rächen." Bild:IconSmall_Human_Female.gif Laleh "Lee" LeChuck, Piratenbraut: "Was wills'e? Ach Krüm'l... Is'n gutes Kind, un' hat's Herz am rich'gn Fleck, handelt nur of' einfach Scheisse. Bin stolz auf die Kurze. Hab' die letz'e Zeit imm'r wenig'r 's Bedürfnis, ihr eine zu lang'n. Wär imm'r für sie da, sofern'se ma' kein Schiss ha', meine Hilfe anzunehm'. Sie schnitz' Sach'n aus Holz, hab'n Rab'n gekriegt... mag's Ding ech'. Tu' ihr was, un'de lerns' die kleine Lee kenn' - un's wills'e nich', glaub's mir." *schnippst einen Fluppenstummel achtlos beiseite, und geht einfach weiter* Bild:IconSmall_Human_Male.gif Veldmar "Fackel", Weinzecher: "Die..? Is' eine traurige Geschichte wenn du mich fragst. Sie hat mehr verdient als sie hat und könnt' auch mehr haben wenn'se nur wüsste wie." Bild:IconSmall_Human_Male.gif Fletcher, Beschaffer verschiedener Substanzen: "Krümel? Was?! Nein! Nie gehört! Lasst mich in Ruhe, verschwindet! Und erwähnt nie wieder ihren Namen in meiner Nähe! Warum? Sie hat Freunde.. mächtige Freunde.." ''*geflüstert* "Und jetzt muß ich weg!" Der Mann, der wirkt als könnte und würde er es mit Jedem aufnehmen, macht sich plötzlich blitzschnell und kleinlaut aus dem Staub. Bild:IconSmall_Human_Male.gif Felix Merowing, Fälscher: ''"Krümel? Khrm... Was wills´de hör´n? Is´halt n´Krümel... wie von´m Keks halt. Als würde sie nur ein Teil von was Groß´m sein... Mehr weiß ich auch nich´..." ''*murrend* Bild:IconSmall_Human_Male.gif Grawius Malcom, Söldner: ''"Kira? Kenne ich nur flüchtig... hat eine viel zu große Klappe." Bild:IconSmall_Human_Male.gif Laeian, Überlebenskünstler: "Das wirst du sie schon selbst fragen müssen." ''*zwinkert freundlich* Bild:IconSmall_Human_Female.gif Nemi, 'fahrendes' Schneiderlein: ''"Krümel?" *sie schmunzelt* "Wer nie sein Brot im Bette ass, weiss nicht, wie Krümel pieksen können, eh?" *sie lacht herzlich* "Also unterschätze nie den Krümel." Bild:IconSmall_Worgen_Male.gif Vaerion Regen, Jägersmann: "Krümel ist eine einzigartige Person. Sie wird ihren Weg gehen, daran habe ich keine Zweifel." Bild:IconSmall_Worgen_Male.gif Avanor McIan, Kapuzenträger: "Hab nie jemanden getroffen der so schwer zu durchschauen war wie sie. Und das obwohl sie so.. einfach wirkt. Verdrehte Welt.." Bild:IconSmall_Human_Male.gif Fayren Vulpon: ''"Du bist stärker als du glaubst und ich vertraue dir. Bitte lass mich das eines Tages nicht bereuen." Aus des Krümels Munde *"Krümel. Einfach nur Krümel."'' *''"Hrm..."'' *''"Schmor im Nether!"'' *''"Verpiss dich doch!"'' *''"'s 'n"'' *''"'ch komm scho' kla'..."'' *''"......"'' *''"Ehm..."'' *''"Is' gut..."'' *''"Krümel? Keks, Kuchen oder Brot?" - "Weiß man nich'. Bin 'n Bas'ardkrümel..."'' Der Rest vom Keks Familie Bild:IconSmall_Human_Male.gif † Louis Aloisa - Vater - "Niemals. Nie." Bild:IconSmall_Human_Female.gif † Anna Aloisa - Mutter - "Wer warst du nur?" Bild:IconSmall_Human_Male.gif † Riamon Aloisa - Bruder - "Bitte verzeih mir" Freunde und Bekannte Bild:IconSmall_Human_Male.gif Adain - "'er Einzige, 'n man um Hilfe frag'n kann. Glaub 's mir. 'er leg' sich au' mi' 'n Wach'n an für dich." Bild:IconSmall_Human_Female.gif Anne - "Vielleich' fang'n wir einfach zusamm'n an zu leb'n..."'' "Du machs' dich gut, bin stolz auf dich!"'' Bild:IconSmall_Human_Male.gif Benjen - "'ch brauch keine Hilfe. Un' wenn, frag 'ch danach!" Bild:IconSmall_Human_Male.gif Dami - "'n besserer als Nemis Letzt'r. 'n Küns'ler. Un' Beschützer 'er arm'n klein'n Mädch'n." ''Sie hebt die Mundwinkel kaum merklich. Bild:IconSmall_Human_Male.gif Fay - ''"Gefährlich. Aber 'ch lern noch, 's Ab'nteuer zu genieß'n." Bild:IconSmall_Human_Female.gif Fee - "Von dir lass 'ch mich sogar an die Han' nehm'n..." Bild:IconSmall_Human_Male.gif John - "'n Händch'n für Hüte. Un' einer is' meiner." Bild:IconSmall_Human_Male.gif Keks - "Wie Krümel. Nur in groß." Bild:IconSmall_Human_Female.gif Laleh "Lee" LeChuck - "Vielleich' wa' 's wirklich 's einzig Sinnvolle..." Bild:IconSmall_Human_Female.gif Malvenia - "'ch dank dir. Has' 's Herz da, wo 's hingehör'." Bild:IconSmall_Human_Female.gif Nemi - "'n Schatz. Die gute Seele..." Bild:IconSmall Human Female.gif Raquella - "'ch bin loyal. Mehr ha' 'ch nich' versproch'n..." Bild:IconSmall_Human_Female.gif Rübchen - "'ne tolle Gnomin. 'ie Einzige!" Bild:IconSmall_Human_Male.gif Veldmar "Fackel" - "Wein? Kla' un' Met un' Bier sowieso!" Vermisst Bild:IconSmall_Human_Male.gif Avanor - "Spiel mi' 'm Feuer. Aber 's sieh' so aus, als hättes' du dich dabei verbrann'..." Bild:IconSmall_Human_Male.gif Felix - "Wo bis' du 'n nur...?" Bild:IconSmall_Human_Female.gif Blanche - "Krümel. Un' sons' ga' nich's." Bild:IconSmall_Human_Male.gif Marjergo Silvastaro - "'ch trau dir. Kein'n Schritt." Bild:IconSmall_Human_Male.gif Laeian - "Frei wie 'n Vog'l..." Bild:IconSmall_Human_Male.gif Laigh - "Na, ma' seh'n..." Bild:IconSmall Human Female.gif Lora - "Du fehls' mir sehr..." Bild:IconSmall_Human_Male.gif Vaerion - "'ch vermiss dich." Abneigungen Bild:IconSmall_Human_Male.gif Gerdán Berromas - "Gib' Dinge, die 'ch nie verzeih..." Feinde Bild:IconSmall_Human_Male.gif Mann vom Hafen - "Irg'n'wann..." Kategorie:Ehemalige Charaktere